Your Body Is My Canvas
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: A girl's night between Nikki and Natalya leads to Nattie painting a naked picture of Nikki.


**A/N: This is a belated birthday present for PrincessofPunk8 who is one of my oldest and closest friends in the fandom!**

 **I stopped watching Wrestling like 7 months ago and it has been even longer than that since I last wrote a Wrestling fic.**

 **So I hope she knows how special that she is to me and that I basically came out of retirement for her, LOL!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this fic!**

 **I don't remember the exact season and episode of Total Divas that inspired this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Nikki or Nattie, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

 **Your Body Is My Canvas**

* * *

Natalya fills two glasses with wine and she checks on the grilled chicken when her doorbell rings. She looks at her watch and it's a few minutes before 9:30 p.m. Nikki isn't known for being punctual, so Nattie is surprised that she's on time. She takes off her pink apron as she answers the door. Natalya smiles and hugs Nikki as she invites her inside.

"Dinner is just about ready. I just have to toss the salad. Just sit on the couch and make yourself at home," Natalya tells her.

"Ok," Nikki replies.

After the salad is ready, Natalya brings the dinner plates into her living room. She places Nikki's food in front of her and Nikki thanks her for cooking. Nattie has a stack of movies that she picked out to watch and she lets Nikki choose the first one. Nikki wants to watch The Notebook and Nattie isn't shocked at all. Natalya refills their wine glasses halfway through the movie. They sit in comfortable silence as they enjoy the film. Nattie looks over and she notices that Nikki is sniffling.

"Are you crying, Nikki?" Natalya asks.

"Yes. This movie always makes me so emotional," Nikki explains.

"It is a really heart wrenching one. Maybe we should watch a comedy next?" Nattie suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't know why I picked such a sad movie for girl's night," Nikki says.

Bridesmaids is one of Natalya's favorite movies and she asks Nikki if she wants to watch it. Nikki agrees because she loves the movie too. They laugh and continue to drink more wine. Both women feel buzzed, but they're not drunk. They drink the last of the bottle of wine as the film ends. Nattie takes the dirty dishes into the kitchen and she quickly washes them. When Natalya returns to the living room, she finds Nikki looking at some of her art.

"You know that John and I really liked your painting, right? I just pretended that I hated it for the show," Nikki lets her know.

Natalya smiles. "Really? You never talked about it, so I thought you actually hated it."

"It was so sweet of you to give it to us," Nikki remarks.

"I really enjoy painting people. I could make you another one," Nattie offers.

"My anniversary with John is coming up. I was going to do a sexy nude photo shoot for him. But what if you painted a naked portrait of me instead? John would totally love that," Nikki comments.

"I don't know about painting you nude, Nikki. Don't you think that would be a little . . . _weird_?" Natalya questions.

"We've seen each other in bikinis and lingerie lots of times. This really isn't _that_ different," Nikki points out.

"You're right. We run around the Diva's locker room practically undressed anyway," Nattie agrees.

"Perfect! I'll take my clothes off and get comfortable while you set up," Nikki declares.

Natalya raises an eyebrow. "You want to do it now?"

"Yeah. The timing is perfect," Nikki mentions.

Natalya nervously sets up her canvas and her paint. She's really not sure why she feels so anxious. Like Nikki previous stated, they have seen each other in various states of undress before. Nattie takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. Nikki is laying on Nattie's couch with her back against the arm of the seat. Her arms are resting at her sides and she's looking in Natalya's direction.

"Are you going to be ok sitting like that? It will take me a while to draw you. I'm going to start with your face because it will take the longest. Painting a face as beautiful as yours will take some time," Nattie tells her.

Nikki smiles. "Aww, that was nice of you to say."

Nattie turns on some music and it helps her focus on her art work. She tries to look at Nikki as an art subject instead of a naked woman, but it's not working. After drawing Nikki's face and neck, Natalya turns her attention to Nikki's breasts. They're round, perfectly symmetrical, and they fit Nikki's frame nicely. Nattie finds herself admiring how good looking that her friend really is.

"You're looking at me like you want to touch me," Nikki observes.

"What? Nicole, I _am_ not looking at you that way!" Natalya argues.

"It's ok, Nattie," Nikki assures her.

"How can you say that?" Nattie questions.

"We have John and TJ's blessing," Nikki reveals.

Natalya puts her paintbrush down. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you invited _just_ me over, I had a chat with TJ and John. I wanted to know how they would feel if me and you got to know each other just a little bit better. And they were surprisingly on board with the idea," Nikki divulges.

"I'm speechless, Nicole. I really don't know what to say," Nattie responds.

Nikki gets off of the couch and she walks over to where Natalya is painting. She silently grabs her hand and walks Nattie back to the couch. Nikki sits next to Natalya and she can practically _feel_ Nattie's rapid heartbeat. She tucks a blonde strand of hair behind Natalya's ear and she tenderly caresses her face. Nikki slowly leans in and presses her lips to Nattie's. She takes her time exploring Natalya's mouth with her tongue. Nattie loves how soft and gentle that Nikki feels. Nikki nips at Natalya's bottom lip before ending the kiss.

"You're a great kisser, Nikki," Nattie compliments.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time," Nikki admits.

"I've been in denial, but I've wanted you like this for a long time, too," Natalya confesses.

Nikki smiles and gives Nattie a quick kiss. She desperately wants to get her hands on Natalya's body, so Nikki practically rips Nattie's dress off. Nattie is wearing a black satin bra with a matching thong. Nikki takes a moment to truly admire the blonde goddess in front of her. She expertly unhooks Natalya's bra and Nikki's mouth waters at the sight of Nattie's beautiful, naturally big tits. Nikki lays Natalya down on the couch and she gets on top of her.

"You are so fucking sexy, Natalya," Nikki tells her.

Nattie blushes. "Thanks. You are too."

Nikki covers Natalya's mouth with her own before she laces kisses down her chest. Nattie lets out a low groan when Nikki rubs her nipples between her fingers. Nikki caresses them until they harden. She sucks one of the hardened nubs into her mouth and a pleasurable sound escapes from Natalya. It's been a while since Nattie has been touched intimately. Nikki gently bites Natalya's hard nipple before moving on to the other one.

"I can't wait to taste _more_ of you," Nikki whispers enticingly.

Nattie shivers involuntarily and she feels her panties get wetter at Nikki's words. Nikki places her hand on Natalya's stomach and slowly slides it down to her panties. The anticipation is killing Nattie. Nikki can feel how damp that Natalya is and she loves knowing that she's the cause of it. She teasingly touches Nattie through her panties. Before Nattie can complain, Nikki uses her teeth to remove Natalya's thong.

Nikki really shouldn't be surprised that Nattie's pussy is just as pretty as the rest of her is. She spreads Natalya open and she bites her lip when she sees how wet that Nattie is. Nikki runs her fingers up and down Natalya's inner thighs before she starts lightly stroking her sensitive clit. A beautiful moan falls from Nattie's mouth and it's music to Nikki's ears. She really wants to keep hearing those sounds, so Nikki touches her again.

Natalya brushes Nikki's long, dark hair out of her face because she wants to look into her seductive eyes. Seeing her absolutely stunning friend in between her legs is turning Nattie on so much. Nikki kisses Natalya's clit and she works her lips all the way down to her entrance. Her mouth is already shiny and slick because Nattie is so moist. Nikki licks all the wetness from Natalya's inner lips before making her way back to where she's most sensitive.

"God, Nikki!" Nattie exclaims.

Nikki looks up at Natalya as she flicks her tongue across her clit. Nattie lets out another pleased sound at the sensation. She takes the little bundle of nerves into her warm mouth and Nikki sucks on it softly at first. Nikki then sucks on it hard like she just can't get enough. Natalya digs her nails into the couch because she's feeling such immense bliss. She honestly can't remember the last time that she felt this kind of ecstasy.

Nikki manages to make Nattie feel even better when she slips two fingers inside her. She's so slick that her fingers easily slide in and out. Natalya feels dizzy from the dual pleasure that she's receiving. Nikki crooks her fingers and she searches for Nattie's g-spot. She knows the exact moment she finds it because Natalya gasps loudly before she starts crying out Nikki's name like a mantra. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body starts quivering.

"Fuck, Nikki! TJ has never made me feel this good," Nattie says in a breathy tone.

Nikki would smirk if she didn't have her mouth completely full. She has to use her hand to hold down Natalya's hips because they keep trying to rise off of the couch. Nikki knows that Nattie is very close to orgasm and she can't wait to see her fall apart beautifully. She crooks her fingers and she starts fucking her faster and harder.

Nikki delicately scrapes her teeth against Natalya's clit and that's all it takes for her to climax. Her legs are trembling and she's speaking gibberish as she completely soaks Nikki's hand and part of the couch with her cum. They both look surprised and impressed at the way that Nattie just squirted. After the shock wears off, Natalya blushes because she suddenly feels a little bit embarrassed.

"Um . . . sorry about that," Nattie apologizes sheepishly.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about, Natalya. That was the hottest thing that I've ever seen," Nikki earnestly remarks before she gives Nattie a chaste kiss.

Natalya deepens the kiss and she doesn't even care that she can taste herself on Nikki's tongue. She gets bolder and she moves her mouth to Nikki's neck. Nattie kisses her there before sucking a few bruises into her skin. Nikki purrs and Natalya is sure that she's never heard a prettier sound. She reaches for Nikki's tits and she loves how heavy that they feel in her hands. Nattie swirls her tongue around one of her nipples before doing the same thing to the other one. Nikki softly pets Natalya's hair as she encourages her.

Nattie has never touched another woman, so she's not quite sure what to do. Nikki can sense her hesitation and her doubt, so she wants to assure Natalya that she's doing everything right. She puts her hand between her legs and she tells Nattie how wet that she is. Nikki starts rubbing her clit and she whispers that she would much rather feel Natalya touching her. Nattie pushes her hand aside as she kneels in between Nikki's thighs.

She usually overthinks things so Natalya decides to act without thinking for once. Nattie spreads Nikki's pussy open and she gives her lips a long, slow lick. She's a little bit surprised by how much she enjoys Nikki's taste. Natalya licks her again and Nikki tells her that she's doing a good job. Nattie feels more confident now that she knows that she's on the right track. She slides her tongue up to Nikki's clit and she puts her whole mouth on it.

Nikki is so worked up from getting Natalya off that it's really not going to take her very long to cum. While Nattie is making Nikki feel good with her mouth, she starts finger fucking herself. Natalya tries her best to copy the way that Nikki sucked on her clit; she alternates between licking and sucking on it vigorously. Nikki's moans rise in volume and it's making Nattie wet again.

She strokes her own g-spot and she reaches her peak a few moments later. Nikki's legs tighten around Natalya's neck and she pulls on Natalya's hair as her orgasm washes over her. Nattie doesn't stop her assault on Nikki's clit and that makes her cum for a second time. Her entire body shudders and she eventually pushes Natalya away lightly when she gets too sensitive.

"That was incredible, Nattie. You're a natural," Nikki praises.

Natalya flushes. "Thank you."

"So, I think we should probably finish the portrait tomorrow," Nikki mentions.

"I almost forgot about that. We'll definitely get that done tomorrow," Nattie promises.

Nikki kisses her. "Yeah because I'm not quite done with you tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't written femslash in forever, but I really do miss it!**

 **This is honestly one of my favorite pairings and I had such a good time writing this.**

 **I would love to know what you guys think in a review!**

 **I have no idea if/when I'll be writing any more Wrestling fics since I'm taking a break from watching it.**


End file.
